ABSTRACT - J. TRAINING CORE (TL1). There is a growing gap between fundamental research and the translation of this research into clinical interventions. In order improve our understanding and treatment of human disease, it is essential to develop translational scientists that are able to move from being narrow, project-focused disciplinary researchers into cross-disciplinary scientists and members of engaged translational science teams. Translational science teams will allow for disciplinary barriers to be broken and integration of unique perspectives and thought models to be incorporated so that scientific innovation can be accelerated. Our Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) Deep South Translational Thinker Training Program (TL1) bridges fundamental discovery and clinical research through to population health by enhancing interest in translational research and engaging our trainees in a curriculum that takes disciplinary scientists and teaches them how to become multi-lingual members of cross-disciplinary translational science teams. The overall goal of this proposal is develop future translational scientists by cultivating trainees of diverse racial, ethnic, gender, disciplinary, and institutional backgrounds in a novel program of team training, skill development, and community building. The CCTS TL1 has three main components: 1) the Pre-TL1 Phase focuses on showcasing the value of translational science, the impact of clinicians and scientists who can work in translational science teams, and on identification and recruitment of TL1 trainees; 2) the TL1 Research Phase immerses the trainee in a research experience with a skilled and productive researcher who has an excellent mentoring track record and an actively funded research program focusing on translational science. During this research phase that the trainees TL1 appointed trainees learn about cross-disciplinary teams and translational thinking; and 3) the Post-TL1 Phase focuses on retention and continuing career development for the trainees and will continue at least as long as the trainee is a member of our CCTS Partner Institution community. Our CCTS TL1 program will train 15 pre-doctoral students annually from our Hub and Partner Network who are enrolled in PhD, MD, DDS/DMD, DVM/VMD, PharmD, or dual-degree programs and who are seeking a practical, cross-disciplinary introduction to clinical and translational research. This training program design develops a community of trainees from geographic separated students, while also emphasizing discipline-specific depth and transdisciplinary synergy. This facilitates the development of future translational researchers who will work to reduce the diseases that disproportionately burden our Deep South Region.